


Adam Loves Dick

by CharlieJordan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam likes to seduce his Leviathan bf, Desk Sex, Leviathans, M/M, Purgatory, Sad, Sir Kink, Suicide, sleepy adam, werewolf!Adam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJordan/pseuds/CharlieJordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves Dick. You know. Richard Roman. (Series of smutty drabbles and stuff between my otp thanks to facebook rping-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens When Adam's in Leather

Adam nervously smoothed the clingy leather of the shorts he was wearing underneath his usual, biting his lip. He had decided to try and seduce Dick. The tight constricting leather barely covered him and he felt naked, like anyone could see his ass through it. Pulling a old uni sweatshirt over it along with running shorts and sneakers, he headed out. He smirked slightly, chuckling softly. This would be fun. He would seduce Richard Roman. And No way in hell would he fail.

He ran to the office,quickly buzzing in and hurried up to the top floor. Heart pounding, he quickly hurried into the office, ignoring the secretary who attempted to tell him that “Mr Roman isn’t in his office.” Perfect. He had time to prepare.

He shut the blinds with a giggle and put all of his papers on another table to be dealt with later. He grinned.

Then, pulling the lube from his sweatshirt pocket, he set it on the desk, and stripped down to the tight leather shorts, and unzipped them. He folded up his running clothes and set them nicely on the desk just so Dick could see that clearly his spunky little lover was there.

Lounging in the big spinning chair that was his lover’s, he spun around one before grabbing the lube and facing the window. He stroked his flaccid member slowly, rubbing his fingers over his foreskin with a soft moan before dipping his fingers in lube and pressing two in quickly with a hiss. He made quick work of preparing himself, knowing that he wouldn’t have long before Dick arrived in the room, knowing exactly what Adam wanted.

Usually if Adam wanted to chat and be around him he would have chased him down. But going straight to the office meant either sex or he was pissed. And Richard hadn’t been teasing him too much, so it couldn’t be pissed. It was obvious.

Pushing in the fingers fast and rough, Adam barely kept his noises down. He added a third finger and moved them quickly, gasping out Dick’s name quietly.

In the next second the door opened, the noise echoing in the quiet office. Richard’s footsteps were loud as adam began to viciously fuck himself harder on the fingers, shoving them deep just as he was spun around and Dick’s lips were on his own. The leather shorts were shoved down quickly and Adam whined still fucking himself with the fingers before Richard pulled them out fast.

“Adam…” He groaned. “You’re ruining my chair.” Dick hissed against his lips and he smirked, pressing a palm to his crotch in deviance. Fuck your stupid chair, Dick.

Dick groaned and cupped his back lifting him easily and Adam clung to him squirming, “Sir~ I want you~” He whimpered.

Adam bit at Dick’s ear as he pressed Adam into the desk, who promptly whined and pouted up at him.

Dick laughed lightly and pressed his lips gently to his neck, “you taste delicious.” he licked lightly, “The taste of sex is all over you. You’ve been very dirty haven’t you?” he spoke in a low condescending tone.

Adam grinned, “Dirtier that you could ever believe, baby. I wanted nothing more than to tell you to get home or i’d go out and- ah~!” he whimpered as Dick bit his nipple causing him to squirm, “S-Sir~”

Dick chuckled, “Now now Adam that would be very naughty.

Adam nodded, eyes wide. “Yes Mr. Roman. I promise not to do that.” He squirmed when he felt Dick’s hands playing at his waist.

“Good boy.” He chuckled lowly, and pressed a kiss to his lips as he grabbed the lube, unzipping his pants with a smirk. Adam whined softly, eyes pleading. He groaned at the sight and lubed himself up quickly and pushed into Adam quickly.

Moaning softly, Adam pushed forward to get him deeper and whimpered wrapping his legs around Dick’s waist knowing what was to come.

Richard slammed in and out of Adam fast and hard moaning as he kissed his neck gently.

“F-fuck! Richard!” Adam moaned loudly as Richard kissed him hard as he moved even faster, making him squirm, eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure. His scream of pleasure died in his throat as an especially nice thrust hit his prostate just right.

Chuckling lowly at the expression that the human made, Richard slammed in at that angle again and again moaning at the feeling of his lover squeezing around his cock. The boy was going to milk him dry.

He screamed in pleasure as it hit him over and over again, and he got close, his cock leaking precum fast. “Y-Yes! Please, Richard~” He moaned out brokenly.

“Adam, ahh..” He groaned as he moved his hips fast and at the best angle to hit his prostate hard and direct. The pressure of the other tightening into a death grip around his member as Adam came hard was unbearable and with a snarl from his lips, he came deep into his lover.

Breathing hard Adam looked up at Dick with a smile. “Hi baby.”

“Hi there. Have a good day?” He chuckled softly.

“Definitely. Had a nice cupcake for breakfast, finished my paper, did laundry…” He made sure not to let him pull out quite yet.

“You’re putting this off aren’t you?” He laughed quietly.

Adam winced, “yes. I don’t want to deal with it.” He whined at him.

Dick smiled wickedly, “Well you distracted me from my work. So maybe you should.”

Adam groaned and pouted at him then smirked, “Okay. But as it drips out i’m going to be in your damn chair.”

Dick purred quietly, “oh delightful. The Smell of you screaming my name to the entire office.”

“Dick don’t be a Dick.”

“But that’s who I am.”

“Damn it, dick!” Adam growled, punching him lightly.


	2. Worried About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's worried that he'll lose dick so he won't stop obsessing over finding out everything he can about his species.  
> Dick's worried that adam won't fucking sleep.  
> Hints at the fact that Dick doesn't come home that night--

“Don’t look at me like that.” Adam glared at his book, feeling his boyfriend’s gaze on him. Adam wanting to find out more, had begun reading up on supernatural creatures and some other books that even included Leviathans that were in Dick’s collection.

Dick seemed amused and came over and sat at his feet, sipping on his water, just in a pair of loose pajama pants. “If you asked me, I’d tell you about leviathans if you’re so curious. Then we could go to bed.” Adam hadn’t slept the night before, knowing that Dean and Sam were closing in, and despite being human, Adam felt the need to protect his boyfriend.

“Fuck off, i’m doing it myself.” Adam said looking up barely a second to give him an indignant look before setting the book down with a growl and reaching for the next one.

Dick stopped his hand and pressed his lips to his palm staring up at him. “Adam. You need to stop for the night.” Adam’s face was flushed, and he stared for a second before during away and muttering under his breath. Dick smiled and stood up pulling the other along with him.

Adam grumbled, “I don’t wanna sleep…” He whined, although his eyes drooped at the thought. He was exhausted beyond what he could handle on his own. “Just need some coffee.”

Dick shook his head, “No. You’re sleeping.” When adam tried to slip away Dick sighed, picking the smaller man up and carrying him to the bedroom. He gently laid him on the bed, kissing him softly, trying to make him relax.

Adam whined in response and pouted. “Don’t like you.” He rolled over and laid on his side and Dick followed suit. Adam was angry beyond belief. He could not believe that Dick wouldn’t just fucking let him save him. He could die or go back to purgatory. Adam wouldn’t be able to deal with that. Maybe it was selfish of him.

Dick’s fingers pressed at his spine, stroking downward helping Adam relax into a sleepy state.

Maybe it was selfish of him to enjoy this moment…. But Adam knew that he never wanted to leave the arms of Richard.

Maybe it was wrong of him to go to the most evil creature ever. Maybe it wasn’t.

Adam fell into a dreamy state and didn’t wake for another ten hours. Dick had gone to work by then, and he couldn’t help the ache in his heart. 


	3. Desperate Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam decides that he isn't going to wait to find his boyfriend. Oh no no no. He was going to go and get the asshole himself. This was adam's life. Getting bit by a werewolf, then fucking shooting himself with a silver bullet.   
> ....Dick you better be fucking pleased.

"Dick you're a little bitch." Adam panted out as he covered the slowly healing bitemark with gauze, letting it heal before loading the gun with a quiet breath out. If this didn't work, Adam was going to be pissed. But he had fucking risked it all. And it was definitely important that he did this. Pressing the gun to his head he shivered in fear.

He closed his eyes and with a loud bang, Adam was gone.

He awoke in a forest and stared around him and groaned standing up. "Dick, you douchebag!" He yelled, hoping somehow Dick heard him. If not he was fucked.

Suddenly he felt the whoosh of the wind and turned to see two Leviathans staring at him with matching evil grins. 

One cocked his head and his jaw unhinged, "You're delectable as usual, Adam. Beautiful. Good enough to eat." He laughed and the other smirked and they walked around him.

"Don't know if you remember me, darling." The other hissed, "Secretary. You fucking ruined my time there. You and your disgusting brothers."

Adam tried to move away, "I didn't do anything to you!" He glared in reply.

"You distracted the boss. And Now you'll never distract him again." their jaws unhinged and they both let out roars about to attack when suddenly there was another whoosh of the wind and two startled yelps sounded.

He turned to see Dick, his face covered in the black blood. "Dick." He groaned.

He sighed dramatically at Adam, "must you be such a hassle?" He seemed amused though, and walked over cupping his face and studying him. "You turned yourself."

Adam laughed, "I'm not a pussy. Plus I'm not gonna be a bored single little human over there, thanks." He leaned up for a kiss and Dick chuckled lowly.

"Well your loyalty is admirable, darling." He pressed him into a nearby tree, and Adam leaned closer to him, clearly needy for the touch. "But I'm very angry with you."

Adam stopped and looked confused, "Why?"

"You smell disgusting. Like Werewolf." He whispered, "But I will have to deal with the wet dog scent."

Adam laughed in reply and kissed him hard, his body pressed close to Dick's. "Desperate times come for desperate measures."

No fucking way was he letting this go. 

 


End file.
